


第二次-12

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-12

知勳花了幾天跟村子裡大大小小的孩子，告知自己要離開了，費了一番心力才將他們安撫下來，孩子們雖然捨不得，但他們知道woozi哥是去做自己想要做的事情，而且知勳答應他們一定會定期回來，他們才漸漸釋懷

唯獨燦，得知知勳要離開的消息，就悶悶不樂不怎麼想跟知勳對話

燦早在第一次看到爺爺時就知道他是尹氏的創辦人了，再加上先前知道的woozi的才華，跟稍早討論的話題，他就有隱隱的感覺知勳要離開了，不過在他同聽到知勳跟爺爺的對話令他驚訝的是知勳竟有一段如此痛苦的過去

眼看著離開的時間就要到了，知勳一直擔心著他最放不下的燦，怕他無法接受自己的的離別，遲遲不肯上車

「知勳吶，該走了，就職典禮晚上就要舉行了，再不走會趕不上的」

淨漢一旁一直催促著，他知道知勳有多麼的疼惜燦這個孩子，但知勳為了他已經任性的一拖再拖，今天已經是D-Day 了，再出發就來不及了

「再等一會，一會兒就好了」

知勳沒有等到燦，真的沒有辦法安心的離開

「可是」

「等等！哥，等等我」

突然燦從巷口跑來出來氣喘吁吁的說

「對不起這麼晚才來」

知勳露出笑容輕輕的拍這燦的背

「慢慢來沒關係，緩一緩再說」

燦順完氣，站直身子，猛力的抱起知勳，把知勳嚇了一跳

「謝謝你，哥，教了我這麼多，我永遠不會忘記你的」

回過神來的知勳，輕輕把燦推開

「好啦，肉麻死了，說的好像我不會回來了一樣」

燦抓了抓頭靦腆的笑了，不過隨即露出了愧疚的表情

「對不起，那天我不小心聽到你跟你爺爺的對話了，雖然我不知道你的過去到底發生了什麼，但聽得出來你充滿憤怒，現在終於可以重新回去了，我一方面希望你可以回到哪裡一解忿恨，卻又一方面希望你可以留下來陪伴我們，這樣讓我好矛盾，這幾天我都不趕來找你怕我會忍不住要你別走」

「那現在呢？」

「我想通了，woozi哥有不是永遠不會再來這裡了，與其把你留下來，還不如讓你回去，讓你完成抱負，然後再回來把你得到的新東西，拿來教我，這樣我不但可以看到woozi哥，還可以學到新東西，多好啊」

知勳忍不住笑著用力的揉燦的頭髮

「呀，原來打這個算盤啊」

燦也低頭笑了

「不過，哥，你要過的好喔，不可以像在這裡一樣，隨隨便便的過了，答應我，不如果你還是那樣過，那我會去那裡把你拖回來的，我有黃媽這個眼線喔」

「吶，答應你，會過的好的，那我走了」

「嗯，再見」

知勳轉過身走向停等很久的車子，突然回頭對燦說

「李知勳，我的名字，好好讀書，考一間好學校，等到你哪一天，不用我回來找你，靠你自己的力量，來找我，哥請你吃大餐」

（……分隔線……）

車子緩緩停下，淨漢將車子熄火，轉頭望向一旁，遲遲不動的知勳

「知勳，到了，我們下車吧」

知勳這才不發一語的移動，一路上知勳就一直維持著看著窗外的姿勢，一直看著窗外的景色，從純樸的農村變成有人情味的城鎮再到高樓林立忙碌的城市，心裡想著離開前燦要自己一展抱負

"抱負？不，我是回來報復的，他們讓我受到的痛苦我會加倍奉還"

但除了報復，知勳一直刻意的忽略心中一塊期待有隱隱做痛的小角落，雖是個小角落，卻是造成他這幾年一直無法放下的主因

（……分隔線……）

時間很快的來到簽約慶祝酒會的前一個小時，爺爺想要利用這個酒會宣布知勳這個新任總經理，雖然知勳不喜歡這種場合，但想要建立自己的威信就必須得參加

許久未穿正裝的知勳，站在鏡子前，整理自己的領帶，看著領帶卻失神了，過去他和他總會互相為對方整理，順榮總會低著頭，為自己把領帶拉正，而自己則墊起腳尖，為他整理後方的領子，多麼幸福的過去，知勳露出了淺淺的微笑

很快的回過神，笑容漸漸的消失，知勳鄭重的告訴自己

「從今天起，我不再是那個需要仰賴別人，任人擺佈的李知勳了，我不會在讓任何人從我的手裡奪走我擁有的任何事物」

淨漢從後方走過來，從頭到腳把知勳看了一遍，嬌小的知勳，穿上正式的西裝，多了穩重的氣息，過去看過穿正裝的知勳，但現在的他少了過去的活力、開心的眼神、微微的笑容，只剩下嚴肅的神情，淨漢知道知勳改變的原因，心中充滿了心疼，只能盡力讓知勳的笑容短暫的出現在臉上

伸手用力搓揉他都頭髮「我們知勳真可愛呢！」

「哥！我不可愛啦」知勳邊整理頭髮邊露出傲嬌的小表情反抗

「我們走吧」淨漢看到知勳的表情，得意的說

到了門口知勳才發現淨漢也穿着正裝

「哥，你也要參加？」

「嗯，왜?」

「你不是一向不參加這種場合的嗎？」

淨漢停下腳步，等知勳走到自己的身邊，攬住他都肩

「這可以說是你的就職典禮欸，我當然要參加啊，而且我已經迫不及待要看到那些渣貨錯愕的表情了，想到就興奮」

「呀，她們不是你的家人嗎，這樣說他們可以嗎？」

「早就不是啦，我已經離開那裡三年了」淨漢雖然歡快的說，但更多的是對他們的諷刺「他們只把我當工具，對我身邊的人只會一味的瞧不起，而且他們這樣對你我怎麼可能還呆在哪，好啦不說了，快上車吧！」

「嗯」知勳微微一笑，淨漢哥就是這樣敢愛敢恨，不過也只有這樣他的才不會被夾在知勳和他們之間，生活才會輕鬆，知勳也才能安心的按自己的想法做事

抵達會場的休息室，爺爺一看到他們就如釋重負的站起來

「你可總算來了，還以為你趕不上了」

淨漢心中輕蔑的偷笑，"我看是害怕知勳反悔不來吧"

爺爺將手上的一張紙遞給知勳

「今天你需要致詞這是我幫你準備的手稿」

知勳接過隨即把它揉成一團

「不需要，一個致詞而已就算沒有準備，我也可以說的出來，我說過我做的任何事任何決定都不許受仍何人的擺佈」

淨漢忍不住噗哧一笑，"知勳仍舊是火力全開呀"，爺爺一下子慌張了

「我不是這個意思」

這時爺爺的秘書走了進來

「老爺，少爺時間到了，是時候進去了」

（……分隔線……）

「…………感謝各位賓客的蒞臨，希望此次的合作能夠讓我們尹氏再創佳績，也讓如此有潛力的金氏能夠如魚得水往更好的方向再上一層樓，預祝我們合作愉快！！」

爺爺在台上發表一篇慷慨激昂的致詞後，接著舉杯像大家敬酒

淨漢自在台下，翻了白眼淘了淘耳朵，又事千篇一律，毫無意義的八股文，順勢以一個凶狠眼神，瞥像一群一直往他這邊看的，花痴千金們，以前偶爾還會碰觸到他，她們也是他不喜歡出現在這種場合的原因，每參加一場就覺得特不舒服，回到家就像要拖了一層皮似的瘋狂洗澡，有時還會覺得對不起勝澈呢，想到這有掉了一地的雞皮疙瘩

「接下來，我還有一件很重要的事情要宣布，就是我們下一任的總經理的人選已經出爐了」

聽到爺爺突如其來的震撼彈讓在場的所有賓客都一陣譁然

「他是一個很優秀的人才，年紀輕輕就已為任職的公司創造非凡的業績，同時也是我的外孫，希望未來他可以和也是金氏集團新任總經理權先生能夠有完美的合作，話不多說，我們這就請他上台致詞」

權先生?這麼巧也姓權，知勳在大家的掌聲中走上台，心中卻對於"權"這個字特別的在意

「大家好，我是李知勳，從今日起我將加入尹氏集團，會盡我的所能為雙方集團帶來更好的利益，請大家多多指教…………」

知勳先簡單的自我介紹，深深的向台下一鞠躬，抬起頭正要開始講下一段的致詞時，不經意的對到了一雙熟悉的一直盯著自己的眼睛

本來還帶著從容的笑容，突然變得僵硬勉強，雖然嘴上仍然一直講著臺詞，但卻無法專心，知勳想要躲開那個眼神，卻時時不由自主的往那裡看去

是他……權先生……權順榮……


End file.
